A Dragon X parody Super Story: Omega's Doomsday!
by Dbxgokai
Summary: A tale of drama as Bardock and Sapphire try to live their lives under the ruling of Frieza. Bardock and Sapphire, empress of Planet Omega, undergo seperation and desparation. What they don't know is that both their planet's Doomsday is only beginning...
1. Introduction

A DX Super Story... Omega's Doomsday!

**Introduction**

Once upon a time...in the far reaches of space, there lived a royal family on a far off planet named "Planet Omega". Planet Omega's empress, Empress Sapphire, gave birth to a handsome baby boy, Prince Kakarot. Empress Sapphire and Emperor Bardock together have had 2 sons and a pair of twins, both daughters. Together, they were a happy family...until Doomsday had come (but that will have to come later).

Planet Omega was a nearby planet of Planet Vegeta, both being closely sayian. Planet Omega was the planet of the legendary Ultrasayians, or Megasayians for short. Most of Megasayians born on planet Omega were mostly female. Most of the rare males born on the planet were categorized as sayian, considering most of the males had monkey tails. Megasayians weren't born with monkey tails; Megasayians were born with animal spirits. Whatever there animal spirit was, a trait (and a tail if the animal spirit has one) from that animal would be passed on to the Megasayian. For example, if a Megasayian had a personality of being energetic, fast, and liked cats, the Megasayian would probably be born with a cheetah trait and a cheetah tail. Anyway, enough with the facts, planet Omega was a planet of many types of spirits (but no monkey spirits).

Planet Vegeta was probably known to Megasayians as a vicious, savage planet full of monkey people. Planet Vegeta never really liked Planet Omega. Yet, surprisingly, that's how Bardock met Sapphire.


	2. Separation

A DX Super Story…

**Omega's Doomsday!**

Chapter 2

**Separation**

Bardock returns back to Planet Vegeta, as instructed by Freeza. As soon as he came back, he was instructed to come back to his headquarters. Bardock enters the room, while Freeza sits waiting for him. Freeza smirks "Well, now that that's over, go and get some sleep for tomorrow." he says with a pleased look, "Oh, and hand over your cell phone, Bardock. We wouldn't dare have you secretly communicating with her, now can we?". Bardock, with his head down in anger and sadness, hands over his cell and takes a bus to his house on Planet Vegeta.

Meanwhile, on Planet Omega, Sapphire tries her hardest to focus on the meeting with Yimtoa, Emerald and their son, Yuta. "Sapphire, this is my son, Yuta Tokoru…he has a Universal record of being "The #1 Most Attractive Male." Emerald said while looking at her little toddler. "Oh…he's got beatiful orange hair and…green eyes!" Sapphire says with a bit of a sad, yet, cheerful voice. "Yep! Yuta's got Daddy's hair! Right, babay?" says Yimtoa with a flirty almost perverted smile, a raised eyebrow, and a cool, deep voice. Emerald blushes a little, "Of course, sweetheart…" she says with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Sapphire looks at Emerald and Yimtoa with a crazy look, then whispers to Emerald, "Um…not to be rude but, why the hell does Yimtoa, your husband, look like a freaky, creepy pervert?" Emerald laughs then whispers, "Because he is…he has a Universal Record of being…well… 'The #1 Most Perverted Male'…hehehe..". Sapphire whispers loudly, "SAY WHAT? Why would you marry a pervert? I thought you were more classy than that!" "He's not as bad as he seems! He's actually quite a gentleman…" Emerald whispers. "Hey, ladies, whatcha whisperin' 'bout? Does it have to do with me?" Yimtoa asks as he winks at the both of them, slouching on the couch. Sapphire looks at him and shakes the thought of what he was thinking "Anyway, this is Gokaichan, Gokaechan, and Kakarot…Radditz, my other son, lives with Bardock now.". Sapphire and Emerald let all the kids play together, as the adults talk on Yuta's arranged marriage. As they all talk, Sapphire makes a suggestion, "Hey, I know! How about this…Gokai chooses a man for herself, and marries him, but, if the guy divorces her, she's all Yuta's!" Emerald disagrees, "Well, I don't think that's really fair-" "We'll take it!" says Yimtoa, who was beginning to get bored of talking about it. "Um, ok, I guess it's a deal!" says Emerald with an "OK" look. Sapphire and Emerald type down a "Documentation of Arranged Marriage Agreementation" (or D.A.M.A, for short.) and then they make 2 copies for the each of them, both to remember by.

Back on Planet Vegeta, Bardock lies in his bed thinking about Sapphire and their kids until- "Hello, father…your finally home…" says Radditz as he came in through the door with a almost evil stare. "What are you doing back here, dad?" says Radditz, "I thought you were living with mother and the rest of the enemy…" he said with anger in his voice. "…*sigh*…Freeza…caught me, ok Radditz?" Bardock says with a little depression in his voice. "I knew this would happen…THIS WOULD'NT OF HAPPENDED IF YOU COULD OF MARRIED A SAYIAN! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, OUT OF ALL THE WOMEN HERE…YOU HAD TO CHOOSE THE ENEMY!". "SHUT UP, RADDITZ!" Bardock yells, "You would never understand…I loved your mother…and anyway, If I never had married her, you wouldn't be the man you are now!". "…you're pathetic, father…" says Radditz as he shuts the door to his room. Bardock thinks to himself, "One day, Freeza, I'm gonna kill you, you tyrant…I'm gonna free all us Sayians from your slavery and torture…one day, Freeza, I promise you…".


End file.
